


The Inheritors

by CatContessa



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, au in which some of the primarchs had kiddos, takes place during dark imperium, this is probably heresy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/CatContessa
Summary: After ten thousand years in stasis following the end of the Horus Heresy, the children of the Primarchs have awoken to a broken Imperium. (Based off RP's between me and a friend)





	The Inheritors

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously haven't read half the novels necessary to do this so excuse me for faults in lore ok, best I can do is 1d4chan and the few moments I can afford books from Black Library.

In all honesty, Rakiel felt incredibly ill-prepared for this trip to what was left of his homeworld, ill-equipped to face his gene-brothers, or potentially, his own father. Aboard a ship he had christened the _Revelation_ , he sat upon the throne on the command deck, staring out the occulus as his Primaris bodyguards stood on either side of him, paying little mind to the human crew and the Servitors mulling about, attending to their duties. How Rakiel wished he could distract himself with a purposeful task like them- he would give just about anything to not be thinking so much, to not be dreading this reunion. Despite his hatred for his own father, he knew too well how necessary this was, whether the Lion still lived or not. He still wasn't sure what to think after Luther nearly killed him, though years of being treated more like a squire than a son, much to the objections of his mother, were a tempting reason to think otherwise. Even now, his blood boiled thinking about all the times he'd knocked Rakiel down into the mud during training and then turning away without a second thought, all the times that, unlike most of his brothers, he wouldn't even make time for his family that left his mother furious and Luther, traitor or not, having to step in as a father. In all honesty, he was happy at first when Luther was sent back with a contingent of Dark Angels to 'recruit' new aspirants, until everything went to hell and Rowenna's message had reached him. If not for his cousin, he might have been tainted by the Warp, just like Caliban, and Luther, and the Lion wouldn't have cared at all.

Rakiel shook that thought from his mind. If he wanted something meaningful to keep his mind off of things, it was better to think about what he had to do, once he was on the Rock. He sighed, re-centered himself, and looked to the captain. "How's our ETA looking?" He called over to him.

The captain didn't miss a beat. "We'll be set to rendezvous with the Rock within a few Terran days, sire." The man was tall, lean, with sun-darkened skin, and it was clear the man had forgotten to shave as he turned to face him- the shadow around his jaw and lips was unmistakable. "Shall I request communications?"

Days. Rakiel waved his hand dismissively. "No, don't bother. The Chapter Master knows we're coming. As you were."

"Aye, sir."

The captain turned back to his work, and Rakiel stood to stretch, before gesturing for his guards to follow him. He didn't have a destination in mind yet, he'd decide on the way. Days. He could work with that. He would need to take all the time necessary to be able to start breaking down all the lies and secrecy the Chapter Masters in the past and his father had spent millennia building up. It brought a bitter smile to his lips to imagine their faces when he stepped off the ship. He'd enjoy tearing down the inner circle and taking command. But, Uncle Roboute's orders would have to come first. Inquire about the status of the Lion, deliver the Primaris marines to the Dark Angels. No one said he couldn't get to his own goals in between that.

"You seem nervous, Milord." One of the Primaris had spoken up- Rakiel hadn't quite gotten their names, mostly picking two guards at random while the others went about their business. A lot of men among the ranks of the Astartes seem to have too much time on their hands between purging.

"That's...one way to put it." Rakiel ran a hand through his hair. "This won't be easy."

"How so?" His fellow asked. It was out of genuine curiosity, sure, but his words afterwards weren't helpful. "You are the son of a Primarch- their Primarch. Surely it can't be too difficult to convince the Chapter Master." 

Rakiel stopped abruptly. Of course this conversation would come up. "If you'll excuse my tongue," He began slowly, his jaw slightly clenched, "I would rather still be in stasis than have to face my gene-brothers again. And if the reports I've been reading are right, they've inherited my father's habit of keeping too many secrets for their own good." He turned to them. "Expect no explanation for anything without a good deal of resistance. And I don't imagine they'll like me much, either." 

"Are they not our Brothers?" The first asked. 

"Not truly." Rakiel looked to him. "What do they call you?"

"Lauriam, Milord."

"Lauriam. Very well- you two should know that you don't share their geneseed. All you'll share is their colours." He gestured for Lauriam and his battle brother to follow. "You're only being accepted because the Dark Angels don't want Uncle Roboute and the Inquisition poking around. Which is why I'll need you to report anything strange directly to me. Despite what my father thought of me, I'm still the son of a Primarch. I have more authority than the Chapter Masters do." 

"What of Lord Guilliman?"

"Well," Sighed Rakiel. "I'm sure I can throw my Uncle's name around if I should ever need to."

The next few days went by too quickly. Rakiel was only just trying to keep the ichor out of his voice as he met with the Inner Circle and walked with them to the prison cells. Azrael was talking in circles, and Rakiel wanted to tear out his teeth and nails with pliers until he talked plainly about the state of things. If not him, the others would. "So you're telling me that Luther got broken out?" He didn't even look at Azrael as his face turned several shades too pale. 

"Y-yes, my Lord." The words were stuttered and coy, as if he expected punishment. "Regrettably." Rakiel sighed. He'd wanted to see Luther at least one more time. "He joins the Fallen, those of us who were seduced by Chaos when--"

"I remember that day, Azrael," Rakiel snapped, and he saw the other simpering fools of this Inner Circle falter from him slightly. _And they call themselves men_. He saw the Watchers, secreting themselves in the few hiding spots down here. "He'll show up. In the meantime..." He looked at the Grand Master. "Lord Commander Guilliman wants you all to welcome the Primaris as your battle brothers. I'll be overseeing the integration personally. Thanks to a certain informant, I know what kind of tricks you're all so fond of using when someone knows too much." He held up a hand when his gene-brother tried to protest. "I care little for your roundabout way of talking. If you are caught keeping secrets, I tell my dear Uncle _everything_." 

He saw Azrael flinch at that- good. That would make his gene-brother think twice before he tried his nonsense again. He had no patience for those who beat around the bush, but Rakiel's small victory was short-lived. There was another order of business to take care of. "Now. Let's go pay my father a visit, shall we?" Rakiel gave the Chapter Master a cold smile and gestured for him to walk on. "Lead the way."


End file.
